By Your Side
by Amber Chase
Summary: Prologue:Nothing that he was doing was helping her.For the first time in his career,he didn't know what to do....House and his team have a new case,but will the emotions of a certain doctor get in the way of his ability to treat the patient's illness?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, guys, here is my second House story! I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: If I owned House do you realy think I would have him pining over Stacey? Or do you think Chase would still be single? Of course not! He would be married to me!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Robert Chase rushed into the conference room. He was late for a meeting that he was supposed to be at over an hour ago. As he walked in he was greeted by the angry faces of his co-workers.

"I'm glad that you finaly decided to join us, Chase. Sit down so I can tell you about the new case." House said as he limped over to the clear dry-erase board.

Chase took a seat beside Cameron. Everyone was staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

House just shook his head and began talking."A girl came in here, she's having aches and pains, she's bruising easily, and she's passing out. What could be wrong with her?" House asked.

"It could be anything, something as simple as influenza to something as serious as leaukemia." Foreman said.

"What's the patient's name and age?" Wilson asked.

"Ellie House, she's nineteen." House said.

"Ellie House? Is she..." Chase beagan before getting interrupted.

"Yes, we are related, she's my brothers daughter, which would make her my neice." House explained.

"We should start testing her. She's college age, she could have meningitis, it's going around in some New Jersey colleges." Cameron said.

"Yeah, Princeton General has had several cases of it in college students just in the last week or two." Foreman spoke up.

"I'll run tests for influenza, miningits, and leaukemia." Chase said while standing up.

Chase grabbed her files and began walking to the elevator. He pressed the button and went down to the third floor. She was in room 343. He quikly found the room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice said.

Chase opened the door to see Ellie lying in her bed with her

parents sitting beside her. Chase noticed that Ellie was quite beautiful. She had long auburn hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Dr.Chase." He said.

"Hi, I'm Joseph House, and this is my wife, Daniell and my daughter, Ellie." Ellie said.

" I understand that Ellie has been having pains, and has been passing out, how long has this been going on?" Chase asked.

"About three weeks, well, at least the pains anyway, I just started passing out yesterday." Ellie explained.

"Well, we're going to run some tests on you, will that be okay?" Chase asked.

"Anything is fine, just find out what's wrong with me." Ellie said, "Oh yeah, and _don't _let my uncle run those tests, I swear the man is crazy!"

Chase laughed. "Your not the only one who thinks so!" Chase thought to himself."Alright,I'll go get the needles and we'll have these tests done in no time." Chase said.

He walked out of the room and down the hall to a nurse's station. It took him awhile, but he eventualy found the needles and vials for the blood tests, he also grabbed a bone marrow needle for the leaukemia tests. When he returned Ellie's parents were gone. He figured that they had gone to get some coffee or something.

"Okay, are you ready?" Chase asked. He had the needle in his hand.

"I guess." Ellie replied. She turned her head away and closed her eyes. Ellie wasn't good with needles.

"Are you allright?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just don't like needles."Ellie replied.

Chase was nearly finished with the blood tests. He dreaded doing the bone marrow test. He knew that it would cause Ellie alot of pain, but it had to be done.

Chase noticed a decline in her heart rate as he drew the last vial. It was going way too low, and her monitor was beeping.

" I need some help in here!" Chase yelled. He immediatly stopped drawing the blood. Ellie's breathing had rapidly decreased, she was barely breathing at all. Chase grabbed a pump and started pumping air into Ellie's lungs to help her mantain oxygen. Ellie's heart rate continued to decrease, nothing that Chase was doing was helping her. For once in Chase's career, he didn't know what to do.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Okay, that was the first chapter. Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Tell me in a review. Also, please tell me what I could improve on.

Amber Chase


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this is my second chapter to my story, you may notice that I have changed the title.

Disclaimer:I don't own House at all.

After performing CPR, Chase was finaly able to revive Ellie, but she was still unconcious. He suspected that she would be for quite awhile.Ellie's parents came in, totaly unaware of their daughter's near-death expirience. A look of worry came over Joseph's face when he saw his daughter.

"What happened?" Joseph asked.

"Mr.House, your daughter is in a serious condition, her hear tstopped for 55 seconds. She may be unconciouse for awhile, but she will evntually come ou of it, though." Chase explained.

Ellie's mother broke dow right there."Is my baby going to be allright?" Danielle asked.

"I'm not sure, Mrs. House, we still don't know whats wrong with her. I need to get the bone maroow sample,so we could test her for leaukemia." Chase said. With those words he decided to leave them alone with Ellie. Chase took the elevator up to the conference room.

"Hey,what took so long?" Wilson asked.

"Ellie's heart stopped for fifty-five seconds. We almost lost her." Chase answered.

Wilson was the only one in the room. Chase assumed that the others were busy.

"Is she alright?" Wilson asked.

"She's stable, for now. I was so affraid that she would die. Nothing that I was doing was helping her. I had never had a patient's heart stop on me before." Chase ran his fingers through his sandy blonde hair.

"You like her, don't you?" Wilson asked.

Chase looked at Wilson with a shocked look on his face." Who? Cameron? No, Cuddy? Absolutely not!" He exclaimed.

"Ellie, you like Ellie." Wilson said.

"No, I don't. I just met the girl, I couldn't possibly like her allready." Chase said in defense to himself.

"What, you don't believe in love at first site?" Wilson asked the Aussie with a grin.

"And this is comming from the man whos' marriage is anything but paradise."Chase shot back.

"Fine, you don't like Ellie, end of story." With that Wilson left the room.

Chase thought about what Wilson said. Did he like Ellie? No, he couldn't like her, besides, there were so many rules. Liking Ellie could get him fired, not to mention what House would do if he found out. It was then that Chase realized that he did like Ellie, and he didn't know what to do.

Okay, that was it, sorry it was a bit short. I'd like to thank CKlovesme2040, FairieBoi, ElveNDestiNy, and Mia for your wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

AmberChase


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, sorry I havn't posted in awhile, things are pretty hectic around here. I will be leaving Saturday to go to Louisville, Kentucky for a church trip, I won't be back until Thursday of next week.

Review responses:

KerowynGreenleaf:Thank you for the wonderful review.

House of insanity: I took your advice in this chapter, I hope it's alot better than the other two!

Well, here is the next chapter of 'By Your Side'.

Ellie House flipped through the channels on the t.v. provided in her room. She sighed in disappointment, nothing interesting was on. Ellie had been awake for almost a day now, and she was feeling alot better, but they still didn't know what was wrong with her.

"You won't find anything to watch on these channels unless you call Sponge Bob Squarepants good t.v."

Ellie looked to the door to see Dr. Chase. A bright smile spread accross her face. "Hey, don't knock the Bob!" She exclaimed.

Chase laughed. "It's good to see you awake, How have you been feeling?"

"Alot better, actualy. Have you found out whats wrong with me yet?"

Ellie asked.

Chase looked into her icy blue eyes. In them he saw hope and fear."No, not yet. But, I promise that we will find out soon."

"Oh." Ellie said, her voice above a whisper. _"I'll never get better."_ She thought to herself. "My uncle told me that you saved my life. Thank you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be alive right now."

"Your welcome, Ellie." Chase replied.He was still looking into Ellie's eyes. _"My Lord, she's so beautiful!"_Chase thought to himself.

Ellie couldn't take her eyes away from Chase. In all of her life she had never met any guy as nice as he was. She could tell that he realy cared for her. _"Wow, Dr. Chase is so nice, and caring,and sweet,and did I mention gorgeous. Wait,what on earth am I thinking? He's my doctor!"_ Ellie thught, still holding his gaze. "So, um, how long have yu been working with my uncle?" Ellie asked, Finaly breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Not very long, actualy, only about a year or so. I've only been in the states for about four years." Chase replied.

"Is Uncle Greg mean to you and the other doctors?"

Chase laughed. "More than you can imagine. He's a brilliant doctor, though. That's the only reason Cuddy keeps him around, I suppose."

Ellie giggled. Yet again there was an awkward silence between them. _"I wonder if he's married?"_ Ellie glanced at Chase's ring finger to find it bare. Ellie felt like jumping for joy. The sound of Chase's pager interrupted the silence.

"I have to go, but I will come and see you as soon as I can." Chase said while standing up to walk out.

"Bye, Dr. Chase." Ellie said.

"Robert. Call me Robert. or Rob, it doesn't matter. Bye Ellie." With those words, Chase left.

"Robert."Ellie said to herself after Chase left. "Ellie Chase. Mrs. Ellie Chase. That sounds nice."

Okay, that was it. I hope you liked it. If you did look down and press that little purple button! Thanks!

AmberChase


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I'm so sorry that I havn't posted in ages! I have been so busy! Thanks to Luna-Kerowyn, house-of-insanty, The-oc, and Daisy Duke for reviewing the story. By the way, Daisy Duke did NOT mean what she said...my name is NOT Kankoon! Okay,so maybe that is my nickname,but come on...that was sixth grade for crying out loud! Regains composure Now, on to the chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:I don't own House .David Shore does, I'm just borrowing the characters.

Allison Cameron softly knocked on Ellie's door while walking in. "Hey Ellie, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better, way better, besides the fact that I don't know what's wrong with me." Ellie replied.

"But, we will find out soon." Cameron sat down in the chair beside Ellie's bed.

Ellie smiled. "Yeah, thats what Rob said."

Cameron raised her eyebrow in question. "Rob?"

Ellie laughed nervously. "Yeah, that's what he...uh, he asked me to call him." Ellie replied.

"I see, that means he must realy like you, no one gets to call him by his first name."

"Like me? I doubt it, he barely knows me, I barely know him." Ellie said.

"You barely know who?" House asked as he limped his way into the hospital room."

"Er... no one,."Ellie said. " We were talking about no one."

"Yeah right, and I'm a monkey's uncle." House said. He used to say that to Ellie when she was little.

"Haha, very funny. So what are you doing here?" Ellie asked.

"What can't a man come see his neice who happens to be in the hospital?" House asked sarcastically. "Hello Cameron."

Ellie smiled. She noticed the look in her uncle's eyes when he looked at Cameron. She could sense the love that he had for her, after all,it was obvious.

Cameron only smiled at him, and than looked to Ellie. "Well, I have to go, see you later." She said

"Bye." Ellie replied.

When Cameron left House sat down in the seat beside the bed. "Your lab results shoud be in today,." House said.

"Does that mean that you'll know what's wrong with me?" Ellie asked.

"More than likely, but of course the people at the lab may have mixed them up with some 87 year old man's results."

Just then Foreman walked in. " Dr. House, can I see you outside?" He asked. Ellie could see her file in his hands.

"Oh no, this can't be good." She though as she watched the two men speak through the window. House looked down at his feat, a look of dread came into his eyes. A few minutes later he walked back into the room. Ellie could see tears glistening in his eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong with me?" Ellie asked, her voice shaking with fear.

"I'm sorry Ellie, you have accute myloid leukemia."

Hot tears flooded onto her face, she couldn't believe it...it wasn't possible. She could not have leukemia.

"Haha, very funny, the joke is over." Ellie knew that her uncle had to be kidding, she knew how he was.

"Ellie, I wouldn't joke like this. I'm sorry." House said before turning and limping out.

Ellie laid in her bed and cried for hours until she cried herself to sleep. She figured that when she woke up it would all be an aweful nightmare. But she couldn't be anymore wrong.

Okay, I know that it was a little short, but I hope you like it, please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay,something is officially wrong with me...I'm updating! That's realy odd because I never update two days in a row.

Review Responses:

house-of-insanity: I feel for Ellie too. Two years ago my grandpa was diagnosed with accute myloid luekemia on February 14th and he died on March 13th. He only lived a month with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase walked into the Conference room. House, Foreman, Wilson, and Cameron were sitting at the table with sad looks on their faces.

Chase glanced at each one before speaking.

"What's wrong with you guys? Why the sad faces?" He asked while pouring himself some coffe in his mug and sitting down besied Wilson.

"Ellie...She had leukemia." Wilson said in a low voice, not even looking up from the table.

"What! Are you sure." Chase asked.

"100 positive." Cameron said.

Chase couldn't belive it, he wouldn't believe it. It just wasn't happening.Chase grabbed Ellie's files off of the table, glanced at them,and then ran out quikly.

Chase was headed toward Ellie's room. He didn't know why, but he felt like he needed to be there for Ellie as a friend. When Chase reached her room the door was open so he peeked in. Ellie was lying in her bed asleep. Chase decided to go in and sit with her. He noticed that her face was tear stained. "She must have cried herself to sleep." He thought.

"I can't even begin to imagine what your going through right now." Chase said as he took her hand in his. "It must be so hard for you. God, I wish that I could take your pain and fear away. I would if I could, believe me. But I will be here for you when you need to talk or just a shoulder to cry on."

"Rob?" Ellie asked weakly. Chase could tell that the chemo was affecting her allready.

"I'm here." Chase said.

"So, I take it that you found out...about me. How long have you been here?"

"About ten minutes." Chase replied. "I'm so sorry, Ellie."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, it isn't your fault." Ellie said, her voice was barely audible.

"Ellie, are you allright?" Chase asked, his eyes searching her's.

"Yeah, I'm..." Ellie began, but she couldn't finnish the sentence. Chase wrapped his arms around her and held her. Ellie began sobbing into his chest.

"Sssshhhh, it's going to be allright. I promise." Chase said.

"I'm going to die, I know I am. I'm so affraid."

Chase began stroking her hair. "Your not going to die, Ellie, I won't let you." Chase whispered.

After a few minutes Ellie stopped crying, but Chase's arms remained around her, and for this Ellie was glad. She felt safe in Chase's arms.

"Do you feel better now?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, much better, thanks for being here for me." Ellie replied.

"I will always be here for you, Ellie." Chase said. "Always."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys, guess what! I'm actualy posting! Lol. I know that we can't respond to reviewers, but I appreciate the reviews. Now on to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own House or any of the chracters on the show.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase glanced at his watch and smiled. Only five minutes until his break, which meant that he would get to go see Ellie. Chase went to see her every chance that he could. He knew that beside her parents and the other doctors, he was her only visitor. None of her friends had even bothered to call her.

Chase checked his watch once more before deciding that going on his break a little earlier than usual couldn't hurt. He made his way down the hall towards Ellie's room.The door was open,so he decided to walk right in. Ellie was staring out her window,she didn't even notice that Chase had came in.

"Ellie." Chase said. Ellie turned her gaze from the window to Chase. A bright smile spread accros her pail face. "How are you feeling?" He asked while sitting down in the chair beside her bed.

"Same as always." Ellie said. Chase looked at her. She looked so fragile and weak. Ellie had been in the hospital for a month now, all the while undergoing chemo treatments and radiation. Chase noticed that her thick auburn hair was beginning to thin, she had also lost alot of weight.Ellie looked realy bad,but yet the bright glow in her eyes remained.

"So, what have you done today?" Chase asked. He mentally kicked himself whe he saw the look in her eyes. Ellie couldn't realy do anything but watch tv and, write,and read.He knew that Ellie longed to go outside, she had told him everyday since her diagnosis. Chase wished that he could just take her outside for only a few minutes in a wheelchair. But the risk of infection ran too high for her.

"Oh, nothing realy, I watched an eppisode of SongeBob." Ellie replied, letting out a small laugh, causing Chase to laugh too.

"Aren't you a bit old to be still watching cartoons, Miss. House?" Chase asked.

"Why, Dr. Chase, your NEVER too old for SpongeBob." Ellie replied. She looked into his blue eyes, her heart began to race. She had only known Chase for a month or so, but she just knew that she was meant to be with him. Of course, she knew that he didn't feel the same way, Chase only saw her as a friend, nothing more.

"I hate to break the stare-athon, but your break ended one minute ago, Dr. Chase. Besides,I have to speak to Ellie." House said, tapping his cane against the door. Chase looked at his watch, discovering that his boss was right. "Bye Ellie." He said before exiting.

"Hey, Uncle Gregg. Whats up?" Ellie asked.

"Ah, nothing realy. I have some news about your condition." House said.

"Ellie eyes brightened. "What is is?" She asked.

"Well, it seems that your cancer free, Ellie, all of that chemo and radiation worked." House replied.

Tears streamed down Ellie's face. She couldn't believe that she was better. "Oh my gosh, this is great! When do I get to et out of here?" She asked.

"Well, it should take about three weeks more or less for you to build up and immunity and regain your strength. I'm going to get you off of the chemo right now before it does more harm that good." House said. When he finished taking out the IV he left the room.

"I can't wait to tell Chase!" Ellie thought to herself. She looked at her clock in the room. "Only four more hours until his next break!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay that was it! I hope it was good! Please review and tell me how it was!


End file.
